


YOUR SAD FEELINGS

by OurCoffeePrince_Yeoppie



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst, Ateez are mutants, Bad Boy Seo Changbin, Cute Kim Seungmin, M/M, X-Men References, alternative universe, cruel Hwang Hyunjin, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurCoffeePrince_Yeoppie/pseuds/OurCoffeePrince_Yeoppie
Summary: ➤ Angst One-shots.➤ Varied groups.➤ Mixed couples.➤ Orders / recommendations are accepted.Group labels will be added as they appear.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 11





	1. DIRTY

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is not English, so if I make a mistake, please tell me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STRAY KIDS
> 
> -Seungmin x Changbin-

He was tired.

Seungmin felt quite tired, his arms tingling quite annoyingly that made him wrinkle his nose, the cold on his feet causing him to shiver every few minutes, his eyes somewhat irritated from sleep.

But a smile finally formed on his lips, lifting the page where he had a perfect essay for school, congratulating himself for having accomplished his task; Although it was 3 in the morning and his alarm would only go off in three more hours, he was glad of what he did.

When his body touched the soft mattress, he almost sighed with pleasure, covering himself with all possible blankets to fight against the characteristic winter temperature.

Tomorrow would be a magnificent day.

_**❆ Ah ... You're always so cold to me. ❆** _

'' Minnie! ''

Happiness.

Seungmin felt happiness when he heard that voice that he loved so much, smiling widely when Hyunjin's blonde hair was present in his field of vision, laughing a little when he noticed how some strands were placed on the older man's face, causing him to complain.

When the tallest one was in front of him, Seungmin parted his lips to speak, but no words left his mouth as he was interrupted by the newcomer.

'' Did you do my essay, Minnie? The teacher will kill me if I don't take it to her now! '' As he said that, Hyunjin's face showed a gesture of terror, bringing his hands to the child's waist to turn him, thus seeing his backpack and not hesitating to open is, searching among the things that the boy brought. '' Which notebook did you keep it in? ''

"O-Oh at the ... Damn, I forgot it on my desk!" school and leaving the hard work on your desk. '' Sorry Hyunjinnie, I- ''

'' Now what will I do ?! Shit ... I knew I shouldn't ask you. ''

Cold sweat.

That ran down the neck of the child when he heard the cold words that the person behind him mentioned.

His eyes burned but he refused to cry, he simply bent down, pulling the backpack off his back to search through his notebooks and notes in despair.  
Hyunjin looked at him curiously when he offered him about six pages written in their entirety.

'' Take mine! Delete my name and put yours! No problem, I'll talk to my teacher and nothing will happen. ''

'' You are amazing, Minnie! I knew I could count with you! Thank you! See you soon!''

Seungmin didn't even get to get up when he saw the blond haired boy practically running away, smiling in relief knowing that he would not be angry or upset with him.

Sometimes Seungmin wished to be less clumsy, if he wasn't, he was sure he would see Hyunjin's smile more often or hear warmth in Hyunjin's voice. But because of him I was always looking to see him angry.

"Are you going to keep letting Hwang use you as a dirty rag, Kim?" A deep laugh made Seungmin look up, meeting the neutral expression of a shorter boy with black hair. ''You are pathetic.''

"Don't bother me, Seo, go and mind your own business."

"Well, then don't come crying."

'' I would never go with you, I would rather die before. ''

Seungmin's mood got worse as he noticed Seo Changbin's back turn away from him. He detested that guy with all his soul, since he had entered he had not stopped bothering him for being a friend of Hyunjin; I didn't understand, what was wrong with it? Why did Seo always insult him or try to demean him?

He had enough with the other boys at school who teased him for being gay.

Seo Changbin was nothing more than a lazy-mouthed idiot.

But at least he had Hyunjin with him.

_**❆ I love you... ❆** _

Being grounded was something that Seungmin loathed, but he couldn't escape it after his father yelled at him and slapped him for losing matter.

No matter how much excuse he tried to give the teacher about the lack of delivery of his essay, he had not been able to get her to give him one more day.

So that weekend his father locked him in his room, according to him to encourage him to study tirelessly. But he didn't feel like grabbing any study books or going over the homework the teachers sent him the day before.

Instead, he spent his time playing on his cell phone, checking and updating his social networks, sometimes entertaining himself by watching YouTube videos of his favorite music groups.  
But when an instagram notification was put before his eyes, he did not hesitate to stop doing anything to be able to touch it.

Hyunjin was doing a live.

He wasn't going to miss it!  
When he opened the notification and it redirected him to live, he could smile, seeing with pleasure the number of people who were seeing his best friend. Hyunjin just talked and talked about the things he liked, complaining about the subjects or teachers in school, sometimes rambling about not knowing which university he should go to or answering the things that other students put him.

Seungmin didn't hesitate to comment to him as many times as he could, but none of it was read by his friend. It didn't matter, Hyunjin sure couldn't read his things for all the people. Hyunjin was very popular! It was amazing!

_''I was also thinking of studying-! ..._   
_And one! Hello! You were late in coming to see my live, aishhh._   
_What do you guys say? Isn't my girl cruel to me?''_

Hyunjin's voice echoed through the walls of Seungmin's room, he was staring at the screen of his cell phone, his teeth biting his lower lip as he watched as Shin Yuna, one of the popular girls at school, joined the show. The live show was filled with laughter and flirting from both boys.

'' Don't be sad, Minnie! I'm just saying that as a joke. ''

Those words replayed in his mind endlessly, words spoken months ago when he faced Hwang about his relationship with Yuna.

At that time he had been able to know what it felt like to kiss Hyunjin, although the next day he said it was because of the drunkenness they had had that night at the older man's house.  
But there were other kisses, he could know Hyunjin's way of kissing, his heart always beat when the older one put his hands under his shirt or when he whispered in his ear that it was cute.

And still, Hyunjin would always say it was a mistake ... But it didn't matter! Hyunjin was surely confused!

A small and painful smile forming on his lips, looking like his fingers had written an "I love you" and that he erased before sending it.

_**❆ It hurt... ❆** _

'' Tsk ... where is he? ... ''

A snort escaped the boy's lips, shrugging his shoulders and better adjusting the wide light blue sweater he had on to avoid the cold of the night.

One of his hands clung to the strap of his bag, while the other went to take the white beret that was on his head to prevent the strong wind from taking it away.

Seungmin was nervous and impatient.

The day before, Hyunjin had told him to get together and go to the movies together, all to make up for the time they couldn't get together and thus catch up with each other. His cheeks burned at the thought that the older man had mentioned that he wanted to see him more beautiful than he usually was.

But it was already nine o'clock at night and Hyunjin did not appear, nor did he answer his mobile no matter how much he appeared online ... Maybe something had happened to him?

The minutes passed, the pain making itself present in the tall boy's chest when he saw how the street was emptying, the cinema lights turning off, making him feel that his hands were burning when he saw the tickets for the movie that he had decided to share with the older man.

The screen of his cell phone shines, drawing his attention and deciding to unlock the screen.

His tears welled up in his eyes when an Instagram photo appeared at the start.

Yuna had uploaded a photo two minutes ago, where she was seen kissing Hyunjin.

**@ShimShim.YunaQueen post**

_It took a long time but now we confirm it!_

_I have the most beautiful boyfriend in the world <3_

Hyunjin had dumped him ... to go with Yuna ...

Pathetic.

Seungmin was pathetic.

It seemed like his feelings had faded, his body moving out of habit as he started walking; public transportation was no longer working and he had trusted Hyunjin to help him pay for a taxi ... Why had he even believed that? Hyunjin had never given him anything, not a gift, not a few spontaneous nice words ... The only thing Hyunjin did was ask him for things, demand something of him or force him to do things that he did not want to do.

Seungmin was ... the dirty rag that Hyunjin had always used for years.

'' My, my! Look who we meet, guys! Kim Butterfly Seungmin. ''

The laughter he heard behind him made Seungmin shiver.

He couldn't even turn around when he felt his hair being held and pulled hard, causing him to groan several times.

His body was dragged into a dark alley, taking him away from the few places that were still open, taking him away from the possibility of calling for help.

The blows to his belly and his face were immediate, each punch causing a sharp and throbbing pain; his arms trying to get in the way of the attacks of those three boys he knew from school, those three boys who always tried to humiliate him because of his sexual orientation but who used to get punished by managers for it.

When Seungmin ended up on the ground, he felt himself dying. The punches had been replaced by kicks to his abdomen that sucked the air, blood and saliva out of his mouth, his chapped lips burning every time he moved to complain.

He did not know how long it took to stop feeling the blows, his body was lying on the ground, blood staining his shirt and his beret thrown away from where he was. But he was relieved when the three boys seemed to walk away from him ... Relief that disappeared when the oldest of the group reached down again, grabbing the hem of his pants and pulling them down.

Panic caused his body to move again, trying to prevent his bottom garments from being removed. The other two boys took it upon themselves to grab his arms and, when he wanted to scream, one of them grabbed his beret and placed it inside his mouth.

His tears ran as his lower body was bare, the laughter of the boys echoing in his mind, fear being the only thing he felt when his legs were parted and something slid down one of his thighs.

But then he felt nothing.

His arms were released, his legs touched the ground again and only the sound of blows took place around him.

'' Fuck you, Seo! Tsk, let's go guys! These losers bored me. ''

The noise of three people leaving the place made Seungmin put his mind back to work, his tears running down his beaten and dirty face, his hand taking care of removing the beret from his mouth, noticing long and thick ropes of saliva mixed with blood that joined their parted lips to the garment that had ceased to be white.  
A sob escaped his lips as something covered his legs and someone sat next to him. The sound of a snap made him look up, meeting the figure of Seo Changbin lighting a cigarette. The older man's face was reddish, a sign that he had also received a couple of blows, but what caught his attention was that the boy was in a sleeveless shirt; It didn't take long for him to notice that his legs were being covered by a jacket.

'' What are you doing around here at this hour, Kim? This place is dangerous. '' Smoke billowed from Seo's lips, who was just looking up, entertained by the night sky.

''And how do you know that? ... ''

''I live here. ''

Silence was present between them, Seungmin taking a few minutes to get up, his hands squeezed the jacket that covered his bare legs, noticing how his pants had been torn and that he surely could not put them back on.

"How are you feeling, Kim?"

'' Well ... I finally realized that my best friend and the one I have been in love with for three years only uses me for his convenience. '' A bitter laugh left the boy's lips, giving a slight gasp when he felt a sharp pain in your side. '' He stood me up to go eat a pussy, some guys beat me and almost raped me ... And the most likely thing is that my father beat me for being late home ... Yes, I feel wonderful, Seo . ''

'' Don't go home. ''

"And where am I supposed to sleep, huh?"

''In my house.''

This time they both turned their faces to see each other, Seungmin looking for any sign that Changbin wanted to tease him or that what he was saying was a joke.  
But none of that was showing, Seo just gave him a rather calm look, his dark eyes showing a sincerity that no one had ever shown him.

And just like that, Changbin was able to smile sideways, grabbing his mobile and placing the instagram camera, causing curiosity in the child.

''What do you do?''

"We will show Hwang that ... you will no longer be his dirty rag."

And Seungmin felt himself floating.

When his lips were taken by the elder's, his eyes closed, letting himself be carried away by the sensation of tranquility that traveled throughout his body; both pairs of lips moving towards each other, discovering each other, carefully biting each other before their tongues met.

When they parted, they both got to smile at each other.

After a couple more kisses and Changbin taking her to her apartment, the photo on Instagram was posted.

Seungmin was no longer going to be Hyunjin's dirty rag.

Now he would take care of his own life.


	2. MUTANT & PROUD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification: Ateez! Au_ Based on the world of X MEN.

Yunho thought that day would be one cool, calm and fun with his teammates.

He had in his mind the idea of being able to enjoy training with the rookies and then spending the afternoon with his group.

After all, he had managed to get a great team in the academy, good enough for their abilities to help each other or to cover each other's weaknesses.

But all that failed at the time believed that sentries appeared and blew up a part of the school.

He didn't understand, why did people hate mutants? Why did they want to destroy them every chance they got? But those questions did not matter, it was fundamental to evacuate children and novices.

Hongjoong and Seonghwa had mobilized without expecting anything to take the boys to the bunker, the shorter one using his ability to control nature to stop any attempt by one of the sentries to approach them; YeoSang also joined in helping with the children, removing debris with the help of his telekinesis. At least Seonghwa managed to calm everyone with his empathy so that the boys did not attract too much attention.

Yunho had stayed to fight the other two sentinels who were programmed to annihilate them; he tried to keep those enormous machines as far away as possible from the institution, moving his arms to charge his body with the necessary energy and then shoot it to its target.

At his side were Mingi and San, the first creating shields every time the Sentinel launched an attack and the second sending great waves of fire to it.

Elsewhere, JongHo and Wooyoung were looking to keep the last sentry busy, being a pretty good team against defense and close range attacks that Jongho could give thanks to his iron skin and superhuman strength, while Wooyoung was in charge of the attacks on long distance by charging objects that he then dropped and exploded at the enemy.

They were all trying to do their best, praying that their superiors would return soon and that they would help them with it; as much as they were at an advanced level in controlling their abilities, they were still quite new at using these to fight.

A great roar was heard as Jongho was grabbed and thrown hard against the institution, splitting the walls and falling under the rubble. Mingi, being distracted by it, did not see a direct blow coming that the sentry close to him directed at his body, the blood gushing from his lips as the blow affected his internal muscles.

Those sentinels were strong, the mutants watching with some fear and fury as these machines adapted to their powers.

Yunho didn't know if seconds, minutes or hours passed.

He only knew that San had been knocked out when the back of his neck hit the ground, knocking him unconscious, adding to Mingi or JongHo's inability to continue fighting. Not even himself could get up, his gasps being loud and heavy as he tried to gather all the energy possible to continue attacking, but ... His arms could no longer rise, the wounds in them and even the fractures he possessed incapacitated him.

Maybe it was the end of it.

But at least he was happy that all the minors had evacuated and managed to at least defeat one of the sentries. The only one left, he approached him, moving the metal arm to transform it into a weapon, which began to shine more and more.

One shot would be enough to kill him.

_'' Mutant ... and proud. ''_

That voice made Yunho open his eyes widely.

Wooyoung had managed to stand up, despite the blood running down his forehead and lips, despite all the blows that adorned his body, despite how hard it was even to breathe.

He was there, grinning and causing a chunk of debris to explode above the sentry's head, causing the sentry to turn his full attention to the red-eyed mutant with explosive powers.

Yunho shouted loudly as he noticed how the fight continued, trying to make his body respond when he saw how, after all, the enormous machine grabbed the black-haired boy with one of its hands, making him a loud groan.

Tears began to adorn Yunho's cheeks when he saw Wooyoung smile.

''You're just ... a piece of junk that will boom.''

Wooyoung knew it.

He knew what he was risking.

But still his hands clung to that metallic arm, his eyes shining brighter and brighter as he charged the kinetic energy into the metal body until it finished glowing purple.

"Wooyoung, don't do it!"

"Yunho hyung ... Always remember this ... We ... We are mutants and proud!"

Before Yunho could say anything, the strong flash of the explosion silenced him.

The one with light blue hair opened his eyes little by little, getting used to the dust until he noticed the figure of his friend Mingi, who was trying to keep a shield over them as much as possible; Looking back, he also noticed that JongHo had managed to get out of the rubble and was protecting San's body from the pieces of metal flying around the place.

They were all silent, painful knots in their throats when his eyes went a few feet from where they were; a body lying on the ground, smoke rising from her destroyed clothes ... No sign of breathing.

Mingi, who was the least affected, managed to help the taller one to stand up, taking him to where Wooyoung's body was and letting him lean over it, the crying and sobbing being loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Each student knew and pretended to ignore the feelings that Yunho professed for the smallest, they knew and pretended not to know about the kisses they shared every afternoon at the end of classes, they knew and pretended disinterest about the millions of love promises that were made when they intertwined his fingers.

But now those promises seemed far away every time Yunho spoke, demanding that Wooyoung stop sleeping, that they should see that the smaller mutants were fine, that it wasn't time to close their eyes when they didn't even kiss each other good night.

Yunho just wanted to die, his forehead leaning against his partner's chest and feeling how the heat seemed to leave the small body on the ground.

Some sounds around them made Mingi and JongHo defensive, their bodies in hellish pain but with their souls ready to fight to the end; but when a red hair was present, a sigh was what came from the lips of both.

Hongjoong stared in amazement at what was displayed before him, his body also showing signs of a fight but stable enough to run as soon as he caught what had happened.

Seonghwa did not take long to imitate him, his legs moving as fast as possible until they reached Wooyoung, using his hands to push the large body of the light blue one away and thus gain access to the younger man's body.

''What happened?!''

"Woo-Wooyoung, he-he ... Ca-Charged and blew up the ce-sentry."

Hongjoong, Seonghwa, and YeoSang were stunned at the information. They knew that the black-haired one could carry quite large objects, but it also carried a great risk for him ... And there in front of them was the result of that.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the eldest of all there placed his hands on the boy's cheeks on the ground, closing his eyes to try to fully focus on him.

Everyone watched with tension as the older man's body began to be covered with a glow of different colors similar to a rainbow that became more intense with each passing second; Yunho was trembling from his tears, moving enough to take one of his little one's hands, squeezing it tightly.

''C-Come on baby ... Open your eyes, please ... ''

Seonghwa just broke away after a few minutes, panting and having to be held by Hongjoong to avoid falling backwards, sweat running down his forehead and tears spilling down his cheeks leaving everyone with a rather bitter taste in their mouths. But ... It was something they had to get used to, right? Their superiors had always told them that surviving was difficult, that they should fight, wipe their tears and keep fighting until they won, until the world did not see them as a threat.

Out of nowhere, a smile formed on the lips of the oldest of the group, causing curiosity in all those who were conscious until they were finally startled when a strong cough flooded the place.

Yunho in those moments felt his tears flow with greater force, but also a wide smile taking place on his lips as he noticed how little by little, Wooyoung's eyes began to open.

In that place full of rubble and destruction, the X-4T33Z unit resurfaced again, its eight members helping each other and talking about the things they needed to improve about themselves. Yunho happily looking at how all his friends were fine, ignoring the wounds that still adorned his face and his entire body ...

He just wanted to focus on Wooyoung being by his side again.


End file.
